RWBY Adventures
by RagingShadowSix1
Summary: Collection of One-Shots. Chapter 1: Ruby's Encounter - After a late night study session Ruby has a crazy walk back to the dorms.


**A/N:** **Hey guys I'm back.** **So let me give you some background on this idea. I got the idea while having a funny converation with friends at work. This is what came out of it. So enjoy.**

 **Text - _Thoughts_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own RWBY or any characters.**

I bend over to catch my breath while rose petals rain down around me. "Ruby Rose what have I said about using your semblance indoors?" I gasps for air as I quickly stick my head out into the hallway. I see nothing so I shut the door and collapse against it exhausted and terrified. _It happens to the best of us right? I mean finals week is stressful, things can happen. All the studying trying to get ready for all the upcoming tests. I've heard that sometimes when you're to stressed or have been up for a while you can start to see things. It doesn't make you crazy, it happens sometimes. But this... this can't be real...right?_

I look up and see Weiss glaring at me, Blake peering over her book at me, and Yang giving me a curious look. Yang asks, "Is everything alright Rubes?" I look up at her terrified and say, "Everything's not alright I'm scared, tired, and hungry." I pout thinking about the cookies I never got. Yang hops off her bed concerned with how terrified I am. "Rubes what happened? Do I need to beat someone up?" Her eyes flash red ready to defend me from whatever has caused me to be in this state.

I answer, "I don't think this is a problem you can solve with your fists sis…" I tilt my head and scratch my chin, "Then again maybe…" Yang grabs my shoulders and asks, "Ruby what happened?" I look her in the eyes and respond, "You won't believe me if I told you." Her only response was to raise her brow. So I begin to recount what happened.

 _Why did may music stop?_ I flip over my scroll and my eyes widen. _Geez I can't believe it's already 10. I could have sworn it was lunch time an hour ago._ I shrug my shoulders. _Guess I better start heading back to the dorm before the team starts looking for me._ I gather my things from the table and haphazardly throw them in my bag. I stand up stretching and popping my bones relieving my body from the stiffness of sitting down for hours. I fling my bag onto my back and start making my way out of the library. I not the last person to leave, but there are definitely less people here than when I started studying.

I enter the courtyard and it's like a ghost town. There's not another student in sight, completely and utterly deserted. As I head in the direction of the dorms my stomach lets out a monsterous growl. _Man I'm hungry maybe the cafeterias still open._ I rub my stomach and frown. _I could get some late night cookies._ The thought of cookies makes me smile. It's worth checking out so I change directions and start heading towards the cafeteria. There's a skip in may step. _Cookies for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Perfect for any meal, even snacks.Yay cookies. They are delicious they are sweet, they are the best treat._

I stop with my now happy skip at what's stood in front of me. Standing a few feet away I see a person, but not just any person a see through person. I freeze staring at this person. I begin to take a step back. _It's a ghost. I don't do ghosts._ I take even more steps back trying to distance myself from that...that thing. Then I stop. _It can't be a ghost. Why would there be a ghost. It must be some students semblance and they're trying to scare people._ I stand up straight and start making my way towards it. _I am not letting someone's prank get in between me and my cookies. I will have those cookies._ Before I could get too close, the thing disappears. _See I knew it was a prank. I laugh in the face of those tricksters haha._

I'm almost to the cafeteria when that thing appears again but this time right in my face. I let out a scream and clutch my chest. I look around trying to find the person casting their semblance, but the area is disertered besides me and the apparition. I yell out, "Okay you got me! I jumped! I'm scared now stop you got what you wanted!"

No one answers and the apparition is still here. I try yelling again, "This isn't funny anymore! Stop!" Again there is no answer and the apparition begins to raise it's hand to touch me.

 _Guess again ghost, Nope._ I turn on a dime and activate my semblance. There's an explosion of rose petals as I book it towards the dorms. _I'm not getting haunted today. Nope. Try again._

I'm half way back to the dorms. When I look beside me, I jump stopping dead in my tracks and let out a high pitch scream. _Its following me. Running with me. This can't be real._ I stare wide eyed at the apparition now officially scared.

The apparition stares back at me, then tilts its head to the side. I activate my semblance again but this time really pouring in the power. I look beside me again and I want to cry. _Its running at the same speed as me._

 _This seriously can't be happening._ So I do the only logical thing I can think of...I stick out my leg to trip the ghost. To my complete surprise the ghost trips and faceplants into the ground...Hard.

I dont let off may semblance till I've burst through my dorm door.

Weiss is the first to answer, "Your right I don't believe you."

"But I'm telling the truth. That's what happened."

"I think shes telling the truth. She doesn't seem to be lying. She's a terrible liar." I shove Yang in the shoulder, "Hey!" She shrugs and responds, "Also I don't think she would be this scared if it wasn't true."

"I'm telling you guys the truth. I swear."

"So I'm supposed to believe you tripped a ghost?" Weiss questions.

"Yes, because thats what happened."

"I think your lying."

"I'm not. I swear on cookies themself."

"Dang she's serious Weiss. Ruby doesn't swear on cookies unless its the absolute truth."

"It is possible for spirits with strong enough souls and connection to this realm to form semi solid forms." Blake chimes in. What she says send a shiver down my spine. Weiss stand up and says, "On that note it's time for bed." She grabs her nightgown and heads to the bathroom.

After everyone changes and the lights are out I get ready to hop onto my bed, when I decide to take a glance outside. What I see scares me to the bone. The apparition is standing out in the courtyard looking up at my window holding its nose. I quickly turn from the window. I bend over and whisper to Weiss, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Weiss' only response was to lift her arm opening the blankets to let me in. I swiftly climb in before she changes her mind.

Even with the comfort that is koala Weiss I didn't get any sleep that night or any night that week.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. There are more stories to come. Just random one-shots that come to mind. I know it's been a while. About three years. But, I've had a really bad case of writers block. I'm working through it. I swear I am working on my other story but it's taking some time I didnt like where it was going so I am redoing it. So be on the look out for that, and other stories. So have a great day and I will see you next time.**

 **~Garnet**


End file.
